warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgasari
Introduction The Bulgasari is a medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. Abilities The Dash ability gives it the capability of a quick burst of movement in any given direction. It shares this ability with the other two Korean robots, and the Strider. The Bulgasari can store two Dash charges. It also has the slowest speed and the slowest ability cooldown (15 seconds) of the four. The Bulgasari is the only robot with the Dash ability to also have a built-in physical shield, which is attached to its left side. Strategy The Bulgasari possesses three medium hardpoints, tied with the Haechi. The combination of its high firepower, solid health, strong physical shield, and Dash ability, can make this robot very hard to eliminate. This robot is built to support multiple play-styles including; ambush, brawling, and mid-range support. Its only notable weakness is its inability to block rocket weapons. Tridents, Tulumbases, and Pins are the safest way to pressure the Bulgasari. If using a brawling robot, Exoduses and Orkans can be a major threat to this robot. Because the Bulgasari is the least usual of the three robots, it must be piloted differently. Things to keep in mind: *The shield is located on the side, so it must turn its torso so the shield can block its vulnerably areas from non-rocket weapons. The shield does not extend far beyond the robot's torso, resulting in a seemingly small shield giving near total protection. *Its shield is the most durable in the game, making it extremely reliable. Don't be afraid to use it constantly. *The robot possesses average speed and the shortest Dash, so is cannot withstand prolonged or close-range rocket fire. Possible Setups These setups are effective for the Bulgasari: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview The Bulgasari is best used as a close-range attacker and mid-range suppressor, where it can make the most of its physical shield, Dash ability and health. Role Description: Counter-sniper: The physical shield plus average speed allow the Bulgasari to advance under heavy Trebuchet, Gekko, Zeus, Dragoon, Hydra, and Molot fire, even combined attack from several snipers. Dashes are to be used for final close-in and kill of enemy snipers. Usage of such weapons like Scourge, Taran or Orkan is advised. Central beacon capturer: On sniper-infested maps like Yamantau, Canyon and, to a lesser extent, Springfield, it is a good choice of robot to capture the center beacon while staying alive, its only weakness being its inability to equip Anciles. After the center beacon is captured, the robot can be used to harass enemy snipers, or be used as a mid-range support robot. Ancilot (Lancelot with mounted Ancile) or Carnage counter: Again, the use of the shield allows closing into a fully upgraded Tarancilot (Lancelot with an Ancile and two Tarans), and Dash neutralizes use of Rush Abilities. Once the Bulgasari dashes inside an Ancile, it can bring its impressive arsenal to bear. Usage of Orkans highly advised. Mid-ranger: With the ability to dash in and out of fire range, the Bulgasari is the ideal bot to use the Shocktrain, Scourge, or Ion to harass the enemy, while deflecting sniper fire with its shield, when weapons are on reload. The Shocktrain works very well with its Dash ability, which allows it to dash out of cover, fire, then use its second dash to get back into safety. Also, with the aforementioned mid-range weapons it is possible to fire at enemies while keeping its torso turned enough to allow its shield to block incoming fire, this is because these weapons have the lock-on feature. However, if turned just slightly too far the lock-on will be lost. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase BulgasariDragonScale.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Dragon_Scale Poll Best setup for the Bulgasari is? 3x Orkan 3x Taran 3x Scourge 3x Shocktrain Other Trivia *This robot has the second longest name out of any robot in the game with 9 letters in it (short of the Inquisitor's 10 letters) *Pixonic stated that they are "moving away from light, medium, heavy classification" starting with the "Dash Bots". *It has the most durable physical shield out of any robot in the game, followed by the Rhino *According to a Korean language dictionary, the Bulgasari looks like its, 'body is a bear's, nose is an elephant's, eye is a rhino's, fur is of needles, tail is a cow's, and leg is a tiger's. *For more Info and Bulgasari images: http://01072687117.blogspot.in/2013/04/bulgasari.html *This robot is dubbed a "Dash Bot" due to its ability.